Pretty Please
by seriousish
Summary: Emma is probably the last person who should have the power to make Regina do anything she wants, simply by saying 'Please.' But Regina doesn't seem to mind.


As soon as it happened, Emma drove like a maniac to Regina's house. She knocked on the door until it seemed like it would break down, then Regina finally answered.

"It's the middle of the night," the former mayor groused, though of course she looked impeccable in a charcoal pantsuit with a red silk blouse, the jacket buttoned to deny Emma even that pleasure.

"We need to talk," Emma insisted.

"Is this going to be one of our… fun talks?" Regina asked in turn. Despite herself, Emma blushed. Snow family genetics.

"It's business."

"Alright then." Regina started to close the door.

"Regina!" Emma barked, shoving her foot in the door. Her lifestyle choice to wear boots paid off. "It's about Gold."

Regina rolled her eyes and refrained from slamming the door on Emma's foot. "What's he done now?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

Regina didn't, but she let go of the door, which allowed Emma to barge in.

"Were you really going to slam the door in my face just because I didn't come here for a booty call?"

"I'm sorry, Emma, but at this hour, I just don't have the energy to seduce you. I'm more of a morning person."

"We are not having sex, Regina, this is serious!"

Regina shrugged and Emma scowled. Regina infuriated her so much that it was only natural she'd be Emma's girlfriend.

"Come on, I'll make espresso," Regina said. She led Emma to her office. "I probably would've had to do all the work anyway."

Regina took to a device so complicated that it might as well have been magic and finally produced a steaming cup of coffee. Only one, which she didn't offer to share.

Emma tried to look like she wasn't considering Regina's offer. Under the great hair and the lingerie collection that was honestly a little frightening, Regina could be the butchest, most dominating, most demanding lover Emma had ever know. She was like the Gordon Ramsey of sex, which turned Emma on a disturbing amount.

"Gold wants to spend time with his grandson," Emma said, and reminding herself of that conversation made sex the furthest thing from her mind.

Regina put down her espresso, which Emma was still petty enough to steal when she turned her back dramatically. You could take the Evil Queen out of the Enchanted Forest… "That is out of the question."

"Yeah, I think one supervillain per family is plenty. So, how do we limit Henry's exposure to his drunk-on-power uncle?" Emma asked, taking up her usual seat in front of Regina's desk. It always made Emma feel like she'd been called to a sexy principal's office.

"Don't complicate it," Regina ordered, now scowling either at the imagined Gold or at the cup of coffee that had voyaged to Emma's hand. "We just tell him that Henry hasn't gotten interested in girls yet, and when he does, we don't want him talking to someone whose dating tips involve ripping out hearts and Stockholm Syndrome."

"Uh-huh. And do I tell Gold this before or after he plants a bomb in my car? You saw what he did to get to his son. He makes you look downright reasonable."

Regina took the jibe in stride. She was used to their back-and-forth. If Mary-Margaret had said such a thing, she'd have bitten her head off. "And all this demands you disturb me in the middle of the night?"

"Gold said he'd make me a deal for access to Henry."

Regina's eyebrows moved around a bit. "I seriously doubt he can match my offer."

Emma's blush was fiercer this time. "And he said he would let me have a trial period?"

Now Regina was concerned. "You're saying he gave you something?"

"I don't know. He just waved his hands a little—did he put a curse on me or something?"

Regina leaned in close to examine Emma. "On the way here, did you notice any men—_attractive _men—paying close attention to you?"

"No."

"What about women? Did women look at you enviously, or perhaps even salaciously?"

"No!"

"Children? Perhaps you were favored with some simple gawking?"

"No, nothing like that."

Regina bobbed her head and leaned back against her desk. "Well, with the way you dress I'm not surprised." Then she smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Regina, please go fuck yourself."

And without hesitation, Regina slipped her hands into her trousers and began to do just that.

Emma's eyebrows summited her hairline. "Are you sure you're not going to seduce me?"

"Tell me to stop," Regina said insistently, looking remarkably calm despite the hand flailing away in the crotch of her pants. Only a twitchy eye gave away how effective her technique was.

"No, the Gold stuff can wait. Where's your other hand?" Emma leaned to the side to look around Regina. "Why, Madame Mayor, you never told me you liked _that_."

"I'm not seducing you, _moron_, it's magic!"

"Oh. Okay. Uh, stop."

"You have to say please."

"What, is that the magic word?"

Regina's expression showed she realized exactly how stupid this all was.

"Holy shit." Emma blinked. "Regina, please stop touching yourself in front of company, it's rude."

Regina yanked her hands out of her pants and hooked them on her desk like it was the only thing keeping her from falling off a cliff. _Now _she panted. "I'm going to kill that gimpy little hobgoblin."

"So, what, Gold can make you do anything he wants? Could he make you do pizza runs for him?"

"Emma, I know this is hard for you to understand, but there's a level of personal respect and professional courtesy to our relationship. Gold would never play that card outside our little game, it'd be crass and—"

"Please hop on one foot."

With an expression of supreme disgruntlement, Regina started. "Emma, I'm wearing heels."

"Please stop hopping—"

"_Thank you._"

"And start rubbing your belly and patting your head at the same time."

With the look of a candidate for suicide, Regina did. "And you wondered why I thought you might not be the best influence on Henry."

Emma stood, stretching. She cracked her neck, interlaced her fingers and cracked those too. "Hey, Regina, remember all those times you jumped me? Like when I was doing paperwork and you just had to put something up my butt, or when I was on the phone with my mom and you decided you needed to take my panties off? Or during the New Year's Eve Twilight Zone marathon, when I just wanted to watch the Twilight Zone and you handcuffed me to the bed?"

"As I recall," Regina said with a pat on the head and a belly-rub, "you loved every minute of it."

"It's the principle of the thing."

"Emma Swan lecturing me on principles. This is a banner day."

Emma finished limbering up and, significantly more smug than when she'd started, sat back down. "Regina, I could really do with a lapdance. Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top."

Regina stopped with the patting and the rubbing. Instead, her hips started to irresistibly gyrate. "I have actually raised an eleven-year-old more mature than you."

"Wait, stop—"

Regina paused with her hands on her belt buckle. The look on her face was slightly disappointed and she stumbled over her words. "Oh. Alright, yes. Good, Emma, that is the mature and responsible thing—"

Emma pulled out her Smartphone and pressed a button. Ginuwine's _Pony_ played from its small but powerful speakers. She let the phone down. "Continue."

Regina began to move with the bass, her body writhing sensuously beyond her control. She eyed Emma. "I'll get you for this."

Emma grabbed onto the armrests of her chair. "And I can't wait."

Regina broke open the buckle and gripped either end of the belt around her waist. She took her time, pulling it one way and the other, like a bellydancer playing with a silk scarf. Finally, she ripped it out of its loops and cracked it like a whip in Emma's face, almost but not quite hitting her. Emma was slightly cowed and suitably impressed. Regina dropped the belt to the floor.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you have some sick fantasy life," Regina opined, turning to prostrate herself on her own desk, her ass jutting out at Emma. The pants seemed a lot tighter than they had a moment ago, and in all the excitement, her panties had shifted over her waistband. Emma reached out to give them a twang.

Regina rolled her eyes along with her booty. "After all, you clearly don't respect yourself. Why should you respect other women? I bet you spy on Ruby in the shower."

"Honestly, babe, the shit that comes out of your mouth—"

Regina bunched her hands on her waistband and, with a quickening sway of her hips, began wiggling her trousers down her legs. Her panties were black, of course, and fit to her ass so well they might as well have been paint. But Regina's bottom was so sculpted, so curvy and so tight, that just those three angstroms of fabric were an obscenity.

"Regina, please—" Emma started, but Regina interrupted her by sweeping all the papers off her desk. In an instant, she was atop the antique oak, bare legs flexing as she thrust herself up and down like she had an invisible lover under her. Her body flattened temptingly to the desktop, swayed back up, and came down again. Sometimes Regina eyed Emma with a lustful look, sometimes she closed her eyes, lost in her autoerotic play.

"Jesus," Emma said instead.

"Remember when I used that spell to give you some wood?" Regina teased, now virtually throwing her body down against her desk.

Emma remembered. It'd been an interesting sensation, penetrating Regina without a strap-on, and the orgasm was intense. Though it still couldn't compare to how Regina would make her pussy sing with a few fingers and a very talented tongue. Now, Emma rubbed her crotch like she still had _that_. "Oh yeah."

"Well you can forget about that ever happening again."

"Regina," Emma reminded her, like Regina had forgotten her purse as she went out the door. "I believe I asked for a lapdance."

In an instant, Regina was up off the desk. Or at least sitting on it. She stretched out her long legs in Emma's vague direction as she undid the straps on her heels. Kicked them off one by one. Her feet were tiny with cutely painted toenails, her legs long and graceful, thighs creamy smooth and ass a work of art. Looking at her, Emma could've fucked herself right then. But she had Regina to do it for her.

And Regina finally did, throwing herself into Emma's lap. Backward, so they were facing the same direction. Regina sat in Emma's laps and grinded her ass into Emma's body. Over Regina's shoulder, Emma could see her hands running all the way from her lush thighs to her disheveled hair.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear. "Being out of control. Having someone else be the powerful one."

"I think you should have your head examined," Regina replied. "By a real doctor, not a cricket."

"Oh?" Emma let her hand join Regina's in circling the ex-Mayor's thighs. "Then if I felt between your legs, you'd be dry as the Sahara then?"

Regina leapt up from Emma's lap, whipped around, and thrust herself back onto the chair. Her knee was between Emma's thighs now, putting a gentle pressure on her groin. It came down more firmly as Regina danced, stimulating Emma more and more.

"And how about you?" Regina asked. "You seem to be enjoying the exact sort of thing that you always said made me a sick bitch. So is it the submission you have a problem with, or just being the one who's on bottom?"

Her hips were a kind of perpetual motion machine, never stopping, and her long slender fingers were fisted in her jacket. She peeled it off achingly slowly, letting the motion strain her breasts against her blouse and make the top ride up off her bare legs. Emma could see her panties. As much as Regina tried to deny it, they looked moist. Emma had to _work_ to answer Regina's argument.

"I never thought you were a sick bitch. That was all you."

Regina laughed that off along with her jacket, which she twirled over her head. Emma tried to focus on her eyes instead of her blouse. That laugh wasn't reaching them.

"You think you're some bad person. 'Oh, I'm so awful, oh, I have kinky sex, oh, I've done bad things.' I don't care about that. I love it. You call me a slut and slap my ass, that makes me nostalgia for my sorority days. But it'd better be because you really want to do that and not because you're playing the part of some depraved weirdo."

Regina's fingers were teasing the top button on her blouse as her knee pressed down on Emma with painful intensity. "And if I really am a depraved weirdo?"

"Well then, it takes one to know one."

Regina popped the first button. "Embarrassingly enough, I love you."

"Yeah, it sucks but I love you too."

Regina grinned and thrust herself into Emma's lap, straddling her and rubbing her entire body along Emma's. "We're going to have fun with this. And as soon as it wears off, we're telling Gold to take his offer and stuff it. Then we will never speak of this again."

"Deal. Now please show me your tits."

Regina was happy to obey. She undulated against Emma, her hips grinding against Emma again and again as she undid the buttons of her blouse. Emma ate up every inch of skin revealed like a desert dweller gulping down water. She was transfixed, too stunned to move the few inches that would bury her face in the flesh offered to her. Regina stopped midway down. Enough buttons were still left to hold the blouse mostly together, although it yawed open in front to give Emma the curves of her breasts.

"Please," Emma said. "Please, please, please…"

Regina obeyed the unspoken request and ripped her blouse open. Buttons flew everywhere, one even bopping Emma on the nose, but all Emma could think about were Regina's tits. She would never get bored of those. Regina's cleavage was pure sin, every curve decadent, her nipples too hard to be anything but a temptation.

Regina leaned back to shrug what was left of her blouse off, but didn't come back. As Emma panted with need, Regina made a bridge of her body, bending backward until her hands touched the floor. Then one long leg shot up into the air and, ever so slowly, swung past Emma's head. Emma was beginning to think she'd been far too conservative as to what positions they could pull off.

Regina straightened back into a sit, now riding Emma sidesaddle. She turned so her back was to Emma, then undid the hook of her bra, leaving the two sides dangling down her back.

"Bite down," Regina said in a husky voice.

Emma bowed her head and clenched her teeth on a bra strap. When Regina moved, the bra stayed clasped in Emma's teeth like a dog with a bone. Only now Regina's back was to Emma, the woman covering her breasts with her hands. She ground her ass into Emma's lap, but the stimulation was nothing for Emma compared to the sight of Regina naked. She reached for her lover, but Regina actually thrust her hips backward, knocking Emma firmly back in her seat.

"What? What is it?" Emma demanded.

"I've been giving you a great performance," Regina said. "I think I deserve a tip."

Emma laughed as what Regina meant came to her. Then she dug into her wallet, pulled out a hundred, and slipped it into Regina's panties.

"Very good, Ms. Swan." Regina stood up and walked a few paces away from Emma, hips swaying. "And with me, you always get what you paid for."

Then Regina smacked her own ass with her hand. It was Emma who moaned, breathing hard as Regina repeated herself, making her ass vibrate with self-administered punishment. She kept going, harder and harder, until Emma thought she might climax from just watching her. Then Regina stopped.

"I've been a very bad girl," she said, with a coy look over her shoulder at Emma.

Still keeping her back turned to hide her bare breasts, Regina hooked her thumbs in her panties, then slid them down to her ankles. The motion thrust her ass at Emma. The sheriff could see the reddened marks on Regina's backside fading to pink as well as _smell _her lover's arousal.

Regina straightened, still careful to keep her back to Emma. "Now why don't you kiss it and make it better?"

Emma bent to Regina's well-punished ass, wondering how she could have a magical leash around Regina's neck, yet still end up kissing the woman's ass.

Maybe it was that she enjoyed it so much. The flesh was tender from Regina's little game, nice and sensitive, and each kiss Emma bestowed on it made Regina hiss with both pleasure and pain. And when Emma started running her tongue over Regina's lovingly rounded cheeks, both pain and pleasure increased dramatically.

Then Emma moved higher, kissing the small of Regina's back and up her spine and over her shoulder blade and along her shoulder and up her neck and around her jaw and finally, finally, she claimed Regina's lips.

"Please fuck me," Regina said when they were done, stripped of all artifice.

"Since you asked nicely…" Emma replied, her own voice dripping with lust. "Turn around."

She didn't need to say please to get her to do it. Regina's body took orders well, no magic required.

Regina's breasts were heaving with even more gusto than usual, but Emma had no time for that now. Later, during round two, she could dress Regina up in something slutty and ask for another lapdance, a champagne room dance, but now she just needed to come and she needed Regina to come and she needed it all right now.

"Sit," Emma ordered, indicating the desk. Regina obediently hopped up on it, wincing pleasurably when her spanked bottom came into contact with the wood.

"Spread your legs."

Regina did, actually managing to get them on either side of the desk. Emma was definitely picking up a copy of the Kama Sutra on her next free-shipping Amazon order.

"Now spread _that._"

Obedient to a fault, if only because of how perverted the orders were, Regina reached down and opened up her labia with her fingers. Her bright pink sex was fully on display.

"Will that be all, ma'am?" Regina teased, in a shockingly good Downton Abbey voice. It gave Emma ideas for round three.

"For now. Just hold that pose, babe. I feel like a midnight snack."

Regina's groan at that was interrupted by a moan as Emma did as promised. Emma wasn't waiting, wasn't warming Regina up at all (good, Regina was so fucking _ready), _her tongue just _licked _Regina from bottom to top, stopping just short of her clit. Regina cursed, but no, Emma was right, that would be too much, too soon. Then Emma moved right, making a half-circle that crossed Regina's lips twice.

It felt so good that it took Regina a moment to sort out the feeling. Emma was spelling something on her cunt. The sheriff did that all the time. She'd used to call Regina unkind words via pussy until Regina had figured out her game and punished her severely. Which Emma had enjoyed enough to keep doing it every so often.

That first one was the letter P. Now Emma licked her way back down, another bold stroke of her tongue before turning sideways and heading right again. _L. _Regina bit her lip. Was Emma—would that even _work_?

Emma moved left, kissing just to the side of Regina's labia before swirling her tongue in a semi-circle, forming a lower-case _e. _For Regina, it sure felt like it was working. An _A. _She moaned. An _S. _She gasped as Emma's tongue curved over and through her sex. _E _again. This time the swirl ran over Regina's clit and she cried out.

New word. Emma hit the space bar by slapping Regina's ass and smirking insolently at her. Regina forgave her, just this once. Then Emma wrapped her lips around Regina's clit and sucked on it like a piece of candy. Regina nearly came, but Emma was too fast. She broke away and ran her lips down Regina's groin in a gentle curve, letting her cool down. A _C. _

"Yes," Regina began muttering. "Yes, yes, yes…"

"I assume you're thanking me for not spelling it out 'orgasm'." Emma ran her finger over Regina's belly, picking up the bullets of sweat that had migrated there. She sucked the saltwater off her finger. "Or 'climax'. Or 'ejaculate.'"

"Emma," Regina managed with some difficulty, affecting a voice no more strained than if she were having afternoon tea. "The sooner you make me come, the sooner _I _can do the same to _you._"

Emma's eyes widened—her 'I hadn't thought of that' look. They shared in a diabolical grin. "Ready for the O?"

Regina laid herself down flat on the desk, staring up at the ceiling. She felt Emma take her legs and plant them on her shoulders to hold her lower body up. This way, she wouldn't fall off during their 'special moment' like she had last month. Although Regina had had fun explaining to some of Emma's friends how she'd gotten that black eye…

Emma laid the flat of her tongue against the bottom of Regina's sex, almost at her anus, and then moved her face in a circle, her eyes on Regina at all times. Although she hated not being able to see that pleading look in Regina's eyes as she made her come, she had an amazing view of the undersides of the other woman's breasts as they heaved with Regina's panting breaths, the sweat that covered them catching the light in countless new and enticing ways. At times like this, Regina was a work of art and Emma was the one painting her.

She ran her tongue around the circle of the O a few more times, until Regina let out a long sigh of surrender and fisted her hands in Emma's hair. Now she looked up, meeting Emma's eyes, and Emma hurried along so Regina wouldn't get a neck cramp from the awkward position.

An _M _that stretched from either thigh, leaving Regina gasping for breath. Emma couldn't resist anymore. She reached up and grabbed Regina's left breast with one hand, feeling its weight fill her palm, prompting an actual shout from Regina. Her nipple was burning at Emma's hand like a hot ember. Emma withdrew her hand just enough to grab the little pebble and _twist._

"Fuck!" Regina cried, suitable payback for all the times she'd chided Emma's 'sailor mouth.'

Emma held her nipple firmly, and just this side of pleasurably. Regina wasn't shy about slapping Emma's hands when she didn't like something, as Emma had discovered when she'd put off trimming her fingernails too long, so she counted it as a win in their private war to have Regina practically eating out of her hand. And, gracious in victory, she lashed Regina with her tongue from slit to clit, rolling her tongue off the hard little nub with vicious slowness.

"_Fuck!_" went Regina again, like a broken record, or maybe she was just getting to like the word. Emma knew she did.

Capital E. Emma made the lowest arm first, crossing the perineum with her tongue. Then the middle arm, shorter, moving over Regina's core and dipping in for a brief second (_"FUCK!" _rapidly becoming Regina's favorite word). And finally, _finally, _Emma moved up to Regina's clit, where the top arm would batter it from side to side like a storm. Emma extended her tongue and waited.

Regina's fingers tightened in her hair like curlers. "AND WHAT IS THE HOLD-UP?" Regina demanded when she wasn't sucking in breathe.

Emma smiled sweetly at her. "What's the magic word?"


End file.
